


easier with you

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, RK17cember, Sweet Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines struggles with opening up.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	easier with you

**Author's Note:**

> (day 3, prompt: vulnerable)

Nines had never found it easy talking about his feelings. Half of the time he didn't know what they were, and the other half of the time he wasn't sure how to bring up his own feelings. He's noticed quickly that when he's asked 'how are you?', he is not expected to give an honest answer, but one that is easy to respond to and will keep the conversation light-hearted, but not too simple that it makes it hard to continue talking. It was extremely complicated and it was one of many things that contributed to Nines never opening up to anyone at all.

Vulnerability was an enemy of his, and he was programmed to be anything but vulnerable, but Connor brought it out of him quite often. The gentle, concerned tone with which he'd ask "are you alright?" was constantly threatening to break down any walls he'd built around himself.

Nines couldn't help but give a little bit of honesty to those seeking eyes and worried voice.

"I have been troubled lately," Nines confessed, shifting where he stood in his living room.

"Troubled?" Connor frowned. "How so?"

"Gavin is extremely challenging and we aren't getting anywhere on our assigned cases," Nines sighed. Connor led him to the sofa- his own sofa, and there Connor was, taking his hand gently and leading him over to it. They both took a seat next to each other, Connor closer than Nines would normally expect. He found it comforting.

"I knew that assigning Detective Reed as your partner was going to create problems," Connor said, frustration behind his eyes. Nines remembered Connor's condolences when the news had first been spread that they were partnered together. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him, really."

"It was easy enough at first," Nines said. "He was lazy, of course, but I could deal with that by using a reward system with him and bribing with coffee."

"Sounds like him," Connor said, nodding along to Nines’ explanation. "What changed?"

"He's become increasingly rude and hasn't been cooperating with me. He works well enough, but it's unpleasant having to work with someone who snaps at me for speaking."

"That does sound troubling," Connor mumbled. Nines could see his expression change and figured he was remembering his own experience with Gavin. Which was, as Connor told him, being physically assaulted multiple times and degraded by him.

"He's an asshole," Nines said bluntly, to which Connor looked up and laughed at his language. It wasn't often that Nines swore, finding it unnecessary and that he could get his point across without it. Plus, Gavin's frequent use of said words (though oftentimes said incorrectly) made Nines less inclined to use them.

"I would definitely agree with you," Connor said, leaning back on the couch. Nines also leaned back, closer to Connor than he remembered being when they'd sat down. "I hope things improve with him, and if not, there's always Captain Fowler. I don't know what their history is and it isn't my business, but he always seems to listen to him. It can be said that Detective Reed holds a lot of respect for him."

"That is true," Nines agreed, his tone thoughtful. Gavin didn't seem afraid of him, but he did certainly look up to Captain Fowler. He didn't want to use it against Gavin, but he would if not given a choice.

"In any case, I hope that talking to me about it has made it better," Connor said, then he snickered.

"What?" Nines asked at Connor's laughter, muffled as he giggled into his hand.

"In any case," Connor repeated, emphasizing the last word and looking at Nines expectantly.

"Oh," Nines said, his eyebrows raised now that he understood the pun that was hardly funny. He laughed anyway.

"Yes, oh," Connor laughed along with him and ruffled his perfectly neat hair. Nines would hate if anyone else did it, but didn't mind it since it was Connor. The hand lingered in his hair and was now fixing it, the motions of Connor's thin fingers rather soothing. They fell into a comfortable silence and Nines leaned onto Connor, at which Connor smiled gently and continued the relaxing movements of his fingers in Nines' hair. Everything that had been troubling Nines faded away, leaving him in a blissful state next to Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback means a lot <3


End file.
